


איך להשיג בחור

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), זה מצחיק אותי - טוב?, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: נכתב לפי ההנחיה הבאה: קחו איזו דמות שאתן רוצות וכתבו עליה כעל בת או בן המין השני.רק כדי לסבר את העין ואת האוזן:ג`יימסינה = ג`יימססרנה = סיריוסמרינה = רמוספטי = פיטר
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	איך להשיג בחור

"אלוהים, סרנה... אני לא מאמינה ששוב הברחתי אותו." ג'יימסינה פוטר, הידועה גם בכינויה ג'יימי, צנחה בדכדוך על מיטתה של חברתה הטובה, סרנה בלק.

"שוב הטרדת את ליאו אוואנס?"

"אע..." ייבבה ג'יימי. "אני פשוט לא יכולה לעמוד בפניו. הנמשים. והכתפיים. והשיער!"

"הוא נראה כמו לפרקון." סרנה הניפה לאחור את רעמת שיערה המבהיק.

"תפסיקי להגיד את זה," רטנה ג'יימי. היא בחנה את סביבתה, מצאה שבועון "למכשפה" שהשאירה פטי בקרבת מקום, וחבטה בראשה של סרנה.

"את לא רואה שאני באמצע מניקור!" הזדעקה הברונטית. "את תהרסי לי את הפוליש!"

"נו, בבקשה. אני כבר לא יודעת מה לעשות...!"

"תאספי עבורו זר תלתן," נבחה סרנה, "זה מה שלפרקונים אוהבים."

"בפעם המאה אלף, הוא לא לפרקון."

"בסדר, אולי הוא לא לפרקון, אבל הוא פוץ משעמם עם מקל בתחת."

"לא אכפת לי! את חייבת לעזור לי למצוא דרך להרשים את ליאו!"

סרנה נאנחה. "למה, בשם ארבעת המייסדים, את שואלת אותי? מרינה היא זאת שמסתובבת איתו כל הזמן. עד כמה שאני יודעת, הם תקועים בספרייה ברגע זה ועושים שיעורים ביחד."

"מרינה אומרת שאני צריכה לעזוב אותו בשקט."

"אולי היא יודעת מה היא אומרת."

"אבל סרררררנננננההההה," בכתה ג'יימי. "אני פשוט יודעת שאם הוא רק-"

"יוציא את המקל מהתחת?"

"אי אפשר איתך." ג'יימי נאנחה. "אם הוא רק יפקח את העיניים ויראה אותי, את ג'יימסינה פוטר, הוא יבין ש-"

"את הבחורה הכי מופרעת בעולם והוא ממש אבל ממש לא רוצה לצאת איתך?" סרנה יבשה את ציפורניה בטפיחת שרביט קלה. "זה בדיוק מה שהוא עשה. כבר לפני שנתיים."

"את חברה נוראית ואני לא מדברת איתך," הכריזה ג'יימי. "אני הולכת למצוא את פטי."

"בהצלחה!" קראה סרנה. "ואל תשכחי להביא לי משהו מהמטבחים!"

פטי – שנשבעה כבר חמש פעמים מאז תחילת השנה (האזרחית. ג'יימי החליטה שלא לכלול את השנה היהודית. או שנת הלימוד. או השנה הסינית) שלא להתקרב למטבחים – התגלתה, באופן צפוי ביותר, מול האח במטבחים.

"אני נשבעת שזו הפעם האחרונה," נשבעה פטי.

"ואני מאמינה לך, כמובן." ג'יימי האמינה לה. היא לא הייתה כלבה מרושעת כמו סרנה. היא תמכה בדיאטה של פטי. "מה יש לאכול היום?"

"ובכן, הגמדונים היו מתוקים והכינו לי סלט פירות עם קצפת. אמרתי להם שאני צריכה קצת עזרה בלימודים למבחן בכירומנטיקה."

ג'יימי גלגלה את עיניה. "את צריכה עזרה כדי להסתכל למישהו ביד ולהמציא שטויות על קו החיים שלו?"

פטי נעצה בג'יימסינה מבט מזלזל. "אני צריכה שתהיה התאמה בין מה שאני אומרת בין מה שיש לו על היד אם אני רוצה שפרופסור טרטלבאום ייקח אותי ברצינות." היא קרבה כף גדושה פירות וקצפת אל פיה. "וחוץ מזה," הוסיפה פטי בפה מלא, "קבלתי נכשל בבוחן בשינויי צורה וצמח לי חצ'קון על האף."

"מה, את מתכוונת הדבר המסכן הזה?" ג'יימי רכנה כדי לבחון את הפצעון הקטן שהתרומם מעל נחירה הימני של פטי.

"מה את עושה???" זעקה פטי. "את גורמת לכולם לשים לב לחצ'קון שלי!"

"אין כאן אף אחד חוץ מגמדונים," מחתה ג'יימי, אך התיישבה בחזרה במקומה. "ותביאי קצת מהסלט פירות."

"תבקשי מהגמדונים." פטי הביטה בה בכעס.

"את יודעת שיש להם משהו נגדי-"

"טוב, אם את וסרנה לא הייתן-"

"-אפשר  _ לא _ להיכנס לזה?"

פטי נאנחה. "טווינקי? פלאמפי?" שני גמדונים, לבושים במה שנראה לג'יימסינה כמו סט הציפיות הכי מכוער בעולם, התקרבו אל פטי, מביטים בה בהערצה. "אתם יכולים להכין לג'יימי קצת סלט פירות? היא אחת משלוש החברות הכי טובות שלי, פליז?" פטי תלתה בהן את עיניה הכחולות.

"כמובן, גבירתילי!" מיהרו הגמדונים (ג'יימי חשדה כי אחד מהם היה בכלל גמדונית) לומר. "מיד מיד הכן נכין!"

"את רואה," אמרה פטי. "זה לא היה כל כך מסובך."

" _ בשבילך _ ." פטי הייתה קטנה, בלונדינית, עם ציצים ענקיים ותחת גדול. היא אהבה, כמובן, להתלונן שהיא שמנה (ואז ללכת "ולהטביע את מר יגוני במזון" – "אני לא רואה איך את יכולה להטביע את מר יגונך במשהו מוצק" – "תפסיקי להיות כזאת חכמולוגית, מרינה"), אבל הבנים בהוגוורטס פשוט השתגעו על המראה שלה. ג'יימי נאנחה. ליאו אוואנס לעולם לא יבחין בה.

"ליאו אוואנס לעולם לא יבחין בי!" ייללה ג'יימי.

פטי הרימה גבה.

"אני שטוחה כמו קרש! ויש לי משקפיים! והשיער שלי נראה כמו הבית של סרנה. אחרי שההילאים ביקרו בו. וגילו מה יש במרתף-"

"ג'יימסינה-" פטי בלעה עוד כף גדושה של סלט פירות. "אני חושבת שליאו פשוט לא יודע איך להגיב אליך."

"למה את מתכוונת 'לא יודע איך להגיב אלי'?" תבעה ג'יימי לדעת.

"אני חושבת שאולי הוא פשוט מאוד ביישן."

"מררריייננננההההה!" מרינה, הנחבאת אל הכלים מבין ארבעתן, הייתה, באופן מפתיע, גם החמקמקה ביותר. הנערה הקטנה יכלה, כך נדמה, להריח צרות ממרחק (ולברוח מהן כמו מאש). לרשות ג'יימי עמדה בדיוק הזדמנות אחת להפתיע וללכוד אותה.

למעשה, לרשות ג'יימי עמדו מספר הזדמנויות. בהתחשב בכך שאחת לחודש הפכה מרינה לאשת זאב אכזרית ("סקסי!" – "לא, סרנה. ממש לא!"), יכלה ג'יימי לנצל כל יציאה משותפת לצריף המצווח על מנת לתחקר את חברתה.

ג'יימי העדיפה שיטות הומאניות יותר. היא לכדה את מרינה במקלחת.

"פטי אומרת שליאו פשוט מאוד ביישן."

"אני לא מספרת לך דברים על ליאו!" התרומם קולה של מרינה מתוך המקלחת.

"אבל מרינה- את יודעת שליאו הוא אהבת חיי האמיתית!"

"אני לא יודעת שום דבר כזה!"

"מרינה, את חברה שלי, את חייבת לעזור לי!"

"חברות לא גונבות לחברות את הבגדים!" צמרמורת קלה חלפה בג'יימי. הירח עמד להתמלא בתוך מספר ימים. ולמרינה היו שיניים חדות. מאוד.

"אבל מרינננההה- אני מבטיחה שאחזיר לך את הבגדים אם רק-"

"-מה אני שומעת על הבגדים של מרינה?" סרנה, מרהיבה כתמיד, התפרצה אל תוך החדר בתקתוק עקבים ומשב בושם פרחוני.

"שום דבר!" זעקו השתיים במקהלה.

"המ-המ..." עיניה התכולות של סרנה הבזיקו. "את מחזיקה חולצה וחזייה, והמידה שלך היא בהחלט לא C."

הו, זה עבר כל גבול! ג'יימי שמטה את בגדיה של מרינה על מנת לשלוף את שרביטה. "אררררר! את בלתי נסבלת! הייתי צריכה לתת לסוורין סנייפ לכשף אותך ביום הראשון על ההוגוורטס אקספרס!"

"וחבל שלא עשית את זה," תרמה מרינה לשיחה.

"את שקט! את כלואה במקלחת עד שתספרי לי איך להשיג את ליאו אוואנס!"

תשובתה הצפויה של סרנה נקטעה על ידי נקישה עדינה בדלת. "בנות?" ראש מתולתל הופיע בפתח. הייתה זו פראנסס לונגבוטום, המדריכה הראשית שלמדה שנה מעליהן. "אתן עושות המון רעש. חלק מאתנו רוצות לישון."

סרנה, שעמדה בגבה לפראנסס, גלגלה את עיניה, אולם ג'יימי הנהנה בנימוס והבטיחה ש"נהיה טובות."

הדלת נסגרה בעדינות. סרנה חיקתה תנועת הקאה.

מתוך המקלחת, נשמע קולה העייף של מרינה. "אני יכולה בבקשה לקבל את הבגדים שלי?"

"אני כל כך שונאת את סוורין סנייפ," רטנה סרנה למחרת. השתיים ישבו זו לצד זו בשיעור כשפומטיקה ובהו בגבה הדק של סוורין שישבה לפניהן.

"היא כזאת מתחסדת," תרמה ג'יימי את חלקה לשיחה.

"היא כזאת  _ צבועה _ ," הדגישה סרנה.

"ועוד מילא אם היא הייתה יפה," קיטרה ג'יימי. "יש לה עור מזעזע. אני בטוחה שהיא לא שמעה על סבון לפנים."

"או על לחות. והאף."

סרנה התחלחלה. "אוי, האף..."

הן החליפו מבט מזועזע. "אם הייתי היא, לא הייתי מעזה לצאת מהבית."

ג'יימי השתתקה. הן ניהלו בדיוק את אותה השיחה כל שיעור שני (סרנה תעבה את סוורין סנייפ: היא וסוורין היו שתי התלמידות המבריקות ביותר בשכבה, וסרנה לא בדיוק ידעה להתמודד עם תחרות). למען האמת, חשבה ג'יימי, קצת נמאס לה להשמיץ את סוורין כל הזמן. אמנם, לנערה השנייה היה אופי מזעזע כמעט כמו ההיגיינה האישית שלה, אך כפי שאמרה מרינה מדי פעם בפעם "בתור בחורה שאמורה להיות חכמה, את חייבת לדעת שיש עוד דרכים להעביר את הזמן חוץ מללטף לסרנה את האגו."

כאילו שלמרינה הייתה זכות לדבר. משך השנה השלישית עד החמישית, מלאה מרינה את חלקה בכל ההצקות ומעשי הקונדס שלהן, שותפה פעילה (גם אם מלאת-אשמה) לכל דבר ועניין. ואז התפרקה הידידות ארוכת השנים בין ליאו לסוורין, ומרינה וליאו נעשו החברים הכי טובים לפתע פתאום... אעע. כל המחשבות העמוקות האלה עשו לג'יימי כאב ראש.

"היי-" מרפקה של סרנה ננעץ בצלעותיה. "הלפרקון שלך מסתכל עלינו."

"המה שלי?"

"הלפרקון שלך. הצמרור הכתום שלך," לחשה סרנה. "הוא מסתכל עלינו. אנחנו צריכות לדבר על משהו חכם, כדי שתעשי עליו רושם חיובי!"

"הו, הו!" קראה ג'יימי. ואכן, מבטו הירוק של ליאו – שישב בצידה השני של הכיתה – נח על ג'יימי. "ובכן, מה דעתך על החוק החדש ל-אממ- תני לי חוק חדש למשהו...?"

ראשה של סרנה צנח על השולחן.

היה זה ערב סגרירי של תחילת פברואר, סרנה הגניבה יין, פטי הגניבה הרבה מאכלים אחרים ("זו לא אשמתי שגמדוני הבית אוהבים אותי"), מרינה ויתרה בנדיבות על חלק מאספקת השוקולד הרפואי שלה וג'יימי תרמה קרקרים.

"אני חושבת שהקרקרים של ג'יימי תמיד קצת יבשים מדי-"

"היי! מספיק להשמיץ את הקרקרים שלי," רטנה ג'יימי, ששלבה בזהירות בין קרקר עבש לפיסת שוקולד. "יין."

סרנה העבירה את בקבוק המרלו. "אני לא מבינה איך את יכולה לאכול את היין עם שוקולד."

פטי גלגלה את עיניה. "מרלין, את כזאת סנובית." היא סיימה לירוק גלעין של דובדבן, ואז נטלה שתי קוביות שוקולד. "בכל מקרה, מה שרציתי להגיד, זה שאני חושבת שליאו בתול."

מרינה, בפינה, נחנקה מגלעין דובדבן תועה.

"מרינה?"

שלוש זוגות עיניים ננעצו באשת הזאב.

"אתן פסיכיות לגמרי. איך זה שהכל קשור אצלכן למין?"

"כי הכל קשור למין," קבעה ג'יימי.

"את בתולה, איך לעזאזל את יודעת את זה?!"

"כולם יודעים את זה!" ג'יימי סיימה לשתות. "אני נותנת לך להסיח את דעתי. איך את יודעת שליאו לא בתול."

"אני לא אמרתי את זה."

"את נחנקת מהדובדבן."

"בדיוק, אני נחנקתי מהדובדבן," הסכימה מרינה. "זה הכל."

"בדיוק כשפטי אמרה שליאו אוואנס בתול," תיקנה סרנה.

מרינה התרעמה. "אני נחנקתי מהדובדבן כי זאת הייתה אמירה מטומטמת! ליאו חושב שג'יימסינה היא הדבר הכי סקסי עם ציצים שהולך על שתי רגליים-"

"-לג'יימי אין ציצים-" תיקנה סרנה, רק כדי לזכות במבט רצחני מג'יימי.

"-הוא פשוט חושב שהיא ילדה קטנה ומפונקת."

פטי ירקה גלעין נוסף. "אני חושבת שאולי הוא הומו."

"הוא חושב שאני סקסית." ג'יימי ידעה שהיא מחייכת בטיפשות. "שמעת, סרנה, הוא חושב שאני סקסית."

"הוא גם חושב שיש לך ציצים. לא הייתי מציעה לך לתלות בו יותר מדי תקוות."

ג'יימי הייתה מאושרת מכדי למצוא את השרביט שלה בחשיכה ולהעלים את סרנה.

"אני מצטערת שדיברתי בכלל." מרינה נשמעה מטושטשת מרוב עייפות. "עכשיו ארבע לפנות בוקר. אני רוצה לישון."

"ואנחנו מפריעות לך יותר מהנחירות של פטי?"

השבוע העוקב עבר על ג'יימי במחשבות עמוקות. למעשה, ג'יימי הייתה כה שקועה במחשבות, שלא עלה בדעתה לעקוץ את סוורין כשזו חלפה על פניה; להתלונן שהיא שונאת לחתוך כנפי עטלף בשיעור שיקויים "כי זה דוחה"; לקטר ש"הגשם הורס לי את האיפור" והבוץ "את הנעליים החדשות שלי"; או אפילו להעביר את הזמן בבטלה.

למעשה, ג'יימי כמעט הופתעה למצוא את עצמה יושבת בספרייה בערב יום שבת, מרצונה החופשי, מסרבת לתלמיד רייבנקלו שהציע לסחוב עבורה ספרים, פשוט כדי לכתוב חיבור בהיסטוריית הקסם. "מה היו השפעת מלחמת העולם המוגלגית הראשונה על עולם הקסמים הבריטי?" ג'יימי נאנחה. היא לא הייתה מוגלגית! איך היא אמורה לדעת דבר כזה?

"להקשיב בשיעור," השיב לה קול מוכר למחצה.

"אבל מרינה מקשיבה בשי-" סומק עז הציף את לחייה.

ליאו אוואנס הרים גבה.

"אממ..." ג'יימי ניסתה לחשוב על משהו חכם לומר. ללא הצלחה יתירה. "אני מעדיפה שיעורים שעושים בהם דברים. כמו שינויי צורה. אפילו שיקויים. היסטוריית הקסם זה פשוט לא המקצוע שלי."

"שמתי לב." היה לו חיוך מקסים.

"באמת?" היא התפתלה מעט.

ליאו הנהן. "את צריכה עזרה?"

ג'יימי הסמיקה. "אני אשמח."


End file.
